saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
12 Forest of the Spirited Away
'Forest of the Spirited Away '''is the Episode 12 of Saiyuki Reload. Synopsis The Sanzo party was fighting with a group of youkais again when suddenly a youkai pushed Goku way down from the cliff. Goku met a girl name Shion who is actually a servant of a Rock Demon. While Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo finds Goku. Would they able to find Goku? Would Goku will able to defeat the Rock Youkai and save Shion? Summary In the beginning of the episode, a young girl parents' were being killed by some kind of monster in the forest, when a comb of her mother fell. The scene changes where Sanzo party encounters a band of youkai. Goku fell on the cliff after being pushed by a youkai and landed in a foggy forest. The rest of the Sanzo party decided to look for him, but Sanzo suggested to go back in town since there's something odd with the fog. Back to Goku, the hungry Goku met a young girl name Shion who lives near the place. While they were walking, there is a time that Shion accidentally dropped her comb that was given by her mother on the river. And then Goku dives for it since it's very important. Shion brought Goku to a cave where her home is beyond it. They continue walking without realizing that the entrance of the cave disappeared. Meanwhile, the Sanzo party went back to the town. The owner of the restaurant told them that Goku might have been spirited away. Then a woman told them that it's always been said that people get spirited away on the foggy days since a lot of people disappeared a year. Back to Goku, Shion with her family eats with their lunch, when Goku notices that his parents were ignoring him and acting like he was not there. After that, Shion brought Goku in a town festival where Goku found Sanzo and the others. Goku was expecting that he will get hit by Sanzo's fan, but he didn't. Goku began to suspect that they are fakes. After that, Goku encounters a Rock Demon who made all of the illusions and the youkai who Shion serves. He tried to protect Shion, but the Rock Demon tells Goku that the girl she's trying to save died long time ago, when she fell in the cliff at the foggy forest. Later on, Shion told Goku the weakness of the Rock Demon. Then Goku defeated the Rock Demon and he got unconscious, then Shion left her comb to Goku and said ''"Thank you, Goku. Goodbye." In the end, the Sanzo party found Goku who doesn't remember what happened and holding a comb. Then Goku just cried for no reason, but sadness that he's feeling inside of him while looking at the comb. Other Characters Shion.jpg|Shion SR1207.JPG|Rock Youkai Gallery SR1201.JPG SR1202.JPG SR1203.JPG SR1205.JPG SR1208.JPG SR1209.JPG SR1211.JPG SR1212.JPG SR1213.JPG SR1214.JPG SR1215.JPG SR1216.JPG SR1219.JPG SR1220.JPG Urasai: Haircut *Gojyo is having a haircut even though he doesn't want it, but Hakkai reason is "Personal grooming is important". Goku requested Hakkai to cut his hair too, but he got surprise of Hakkai's haircut to Gojyo. Category:Reload Episodes Category:Filler episodes